Twice in a Lifetime
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Robin and Raven were in love, but then Raven perished after finally destroying her father. Only one Titan can help Robin heal, Starfire. Pairings: RobRae RobStar


**TWICE IN A LIFETIME**

"_Robin, it's too late." The raspy voice of Raven_ _managed to get out._ _Robin was so confused, she didn't have and physical wounds. Yet when he found her in her room right next to her mind mirror, she had collapsed, so he picked her up and rushed her to the medical room._

_Robin couldn't have known that Raven had used her mirror to locate the dimension her father resided in. Then Raven had faced her father head on, by herself._

"_Raven, what's going on? I don't understand!" _

"_I beat him…My father, I finally destroyed him. But it came with a price…"_

_Robin looked to her desperately. "Price, what do you mean?"_

"_Robin, please put me down." She asked calmly._

"_Raven, I need to get you some help." _

"_There is nothing anyone can do. I don't have long, please, put me down." Robin stopped and looked at her face, she seemed to want him to put her down so much._

_He quickly, but gentle placed her down on the carpeted floor of the hallway. Raven smiled, which was quite a site to see._

"_I finally beat him Robin, I destroyed my father. It was the only way I could ever be free, I knew the price though. I had to use all my power, and it worked, but my magic's gone now. And it was a vital a part of me since my birth. Losing has proven to be fatal." _

"_No, Raven, there has to be a way. How can I save you?" He refused to accept there was nothing he could do._

"_Robin, you've done more for me then any other person I've ever known. It was thanks to you I finally had the strength, it was your love that made me more powerful then my father. I love you Robin." Raven leaned forward, and kissed Robin. It was a powerful kiss, and when it finally broke Raven had a large smile on her face._

"_Goodbye Robin."_

"_Raven no-"_

"_Listen to me, you still have to lead the Titans, they still need you. I know it will hurt, but you must go on. Starfire...she can help you heal Robin. Please, don't close your heart. You taught me how wonderful love is, and you have a lot of love in you. You are a remarkable person Robin, I love you, farewell." Raven closed her eyes, and became perfectly motionless. _

"_Raven? RAVEN!" Robin checked her vital signs, nothing, she was gone. "I love you Raven, and I always will."_

_Yet in death, he knew Raven was finally free. She had destroyed her father, and freed the world from his evil. _

_He held her close as he sobbed._

0

Six Months had passed since he lost the girl he loved, and Robin was standing at her grave once again, it was night. The rain was poring, but he could barely feel it, he felt so numb.

For these months he had done some of what she asked. He continued to lead the Titans, and they had been victorious and had stopped many super villains.

"I'm trying Raven, trying to do all of what you asked. I'm trying to be strong, but it's hard."

"Robin?" A meek voice sounded from behind him. The voice belonged to Starfire. She looked very cold, of course that could be simply due to the fact she was wearing her normal short outfit. She held up an Umbrella and looked to him sadly. "You're getting very wet; you should come back to the tower."

Robin looked to her, just glad the rain would hide the fact he was crying. He put on the best phony smile he could.

"Okay Star, I'll just be a minute."

Starfire looked unconvinced; she came closer and put her hand on his shoulder. "It is okay to be sad we all know how much you loved her. We all know she loved you to, it was easy to see that."

Robin sighed, and looked to the ground. "I'm not even certain what happened, she fought her father. Could I have helped? She needed me and I wasn't there."

"Robin, no, do not think like that. I talked to Raven many times when the two of you started dating. She was happy, happier then I have ever seen her. But she was also fearful, afraid her father would strike at you to get to her. She talked about facing him head on by herself." Starfire began to explain.

She paused and began to tear up slightly as she looked to Raven's tombstone. "If anyone, I should feel guilty, she told she was thinking of facing her father and that if she did she might not survive even if she won. I did not know what to say or do, and the next day is when she died. I should have done something, but I had no idea what to do."

Robin looked to her sympathetically. "No, Starfire you couldn't have known. She did what she felt she had to, to protect all of us. And when she succeeded, she was happy, because she knew she was free of his influence forever."

Starfire managed to smile a little. "And that is exactly why you should not feel guilty either friend Robin."

Robin was slightly surprised. _She can be kind of sneaky can't she? _He thought.

"Now will you please come in? If you were to become sick and pass on because you are standing in this rain, friend Raven would be most displeased with you."

Robin managed an actual smile at that and he nodded.

0

The two entered the tower and dried off; Robin quickly went to bed after thanking Starfire.

Starfire went the lounge area, where Beast Boy and Cyborg were watching television.

"You brought back boy wonder huh?" Cyborg asked. Starfire nodded, and sat down on the couch beside the two.

"Good Star, I feel for the guy, I loved Raven like she was my own sister. But man, I can only imagine what he's going through, I thought those two were gonna tie the knot." Cyborg explained somberly. Beast Boy nodded at his words. "We gotta find a way to break him out this funk though."

"Friend Robin is experiencing something complicated; he needs us to be there for him." Starfire said.

"Your right, man, I wonder is Raven is watching and seeing how messed up he's feeling." Beast Boy added.

"I'm sure she is, not much anyone can do though."

Starfire soon decided to go to bed, and drifted to sleep.

0

"_Starfire, can you hear me?" An odd but familiar voice asked. Starfire looked around, she was bathed in light. Wonderful light, and there in front of her was Raven._

"_Friend Raven! You have returned!" Starfire shouted joyously. She wanted to fly and give her friend a hug, but found she was unable to move._

"_No Starfire, I'm still dead. But they have allowed me to appear to you, in this dream." Raven explained. Raven's dark cloak was gone, replaced with pure white cloak. _

"_Dream?"_

"_Yes, I have to give you a message. I need you help Robin." _

_Starfire clearly did not understand. "I have tried to help him, but he is hurt. He loved you, since you died he no longer laughs, wishes to do the hanging out or listen to his loud music. He simply spends his time alone in his room and visits you in the graveyard." This was all too much for Star. How could Raven be talking to her and not be actually here?_

"_I know, Starfire, I've learned a lot about Robin. I've been in his mind, I've seen his heart and I know he truly loved me. But…" Raven paused for a moment, and then continued. "I did not have his entire heart, I had only half of it, the other half belonged to another." _

_Starfire looked surprised. "No, friend Robin only loved you, no one else!"_

"_Star, Robin loved me, and he still does. And I am happy he did, he showed me a world I thought I'd never know. But Robin also loved another, he loved you Star." _

"_He-he did? Robin did?" _

_Raven nodded. "He still does, and you are the only one who can help him heal. Robin needs you now or I fear he will simply close his heart forever thinking it's the only way he can stop the hurt. Don't let him do that Star, please."_

"_I will not allow him to, I promise friend Raven." Starfire looked to her friend, for what would be the final time she would in life. "I miss you friend Raven." _

"_And I miss you and all the others, goodbye Starfire." _

_0_

Starfire's eyes shot open, and she jumped up from her bed. The sun was pouring in through the windows, signaling morning had arrived.

Was it just a dream? No, she knew it had to be real, an actual message from Raven. She quickly got dressed and rushed into Robin's room.

Robin stirred in his bed and looked to Star, his eyes slowly adjusting. "Starfire? Is everything okay?"

"Raven spoke to me." She stated simply.

Robin shot up and gave her a skeptical look. "What."

"Raven appeared to me and spoke to me." She answered. Robin's face grew cold; he laid his head back on his pillow.

"You were just dreaming Star."

Starfire shook her head around madly. "No, it was not a dream. She said things; I know it had to be friend Raven."

Robin squeezed his eyes closed. "Starfire please-"

"She said I had to help you heal, she said she feared you would close your heart."

This caught Robin's attention. He once again sat up and his expression was a serious one. "She told me something like that, right before she died." Starfire sat down at the end of the bed.

"She also said something else."

"What? What did she say?" He asked in desperation.

"She said…she said she knows you have feelings for me." There was an uncomfortable silence that followed that comment. Which Robin finally broke.

"She knew?"

Starfire nodded slightly. "She said she knew you loved her, but that you also had similar feelings for me, and she is okay with it. She was correct wasn't she?"

Robin looked down for a moment. "Star…"

"Robin, you still need time to heal from your wounds. I understand that, I will give you all the time you need and all the help I can." She assured gently. She got up, and made her way to the door.

"She was correct Star." Robin said quietly, but Starfire still heard him. She smiled again.

"I always felt the same Robin, but you were happy with Raven. And she was a friend."

Robin managed another smile. "She was something wasn't she?"

"Yes she was."

There was another brief silence, but this one was warm and comfortable.

"Star, you understand I need time. But I do care about you."

"I will gladly wait. Thank you Robin."

0

Months passed, and Robin and Starfire began to date. Robin went to visit Raven's grave often, never wanting to forget her.

Robin was able to heal thanks to Starfire and the Titans continued to protect Jump City.

Robin and Starfire eventually got married.

And somewhere, in the afterlife, Raven was smiling. The man she loved and her best friend were together. She felt no regret, she was just glad that they were happy.

**THE END**


End file.
